Hello Kitty Meets Dear Daniel
by TenRoseShipper
Summary: Kitty is a normal girl who just wants to be accepted for who she is, cat cosplay and all. One day she meets a stranger in the park named Daniel and they instantly become close.


I wrote this for my final project for a class. I thought the idea was pretty cute, so I decided that I would wright and post it. I don't own Hello Kitty, Dear Daniel, or any Sanrio characters. I hope you enjoy!

. . .

The girl that everyone knows as Hello Kitty was at her favorite park in her hometown of London, England. As always, Kitty was dressed up as a cat with her ears and all. People always gave her weird looks when they passed by, but she didn't care, not too much anyway. Her family supported her. It would have be nice if someone else did too though, of course it is always nice to be excepted for who you are.

Kitty was sitting on a bench people watching, like usual when a stranger came up to her and asked if he could sit with her. "Sure," she said, a little wary of him considering people didn't always find her great company; it is why she was by herself, her family and friends couldn't _always_ be there for her supporting her outfit choices.

"I like your ears," said the stranger.

"Thank you," Kitty said starting to smile.

"I'm Daniel by the way," he said. "What's your name?"

"My friends call me Kitty," she responded. "What brings you here Daniel?"

"I am on holiday in London for a while and I thought I would get away from the crowds for a while before I caught my plane back home. I ended up here and saw you. I thought I would come over and say hi because I think that you have to be a fantastic person to wear something like this in public and not care what others think."

"Oh, thank you. But I'm not anything special."

"I don't believe that. Why are you dressed like a cat anyway?" Daniel asked.

"I love cats. I always have. They are my favorite animal and I just want to be around them all the time," she gushed. "It that weird?" She suddenly became shy and nervous that he might be scared off.

"No! I think that's brilliant! If you love something, you just want to be surrounded by it. I get it. I really do, you shoud see my room. It's cat themed. Seriously, everything is cats. Is _that_ weird?" Kitty began to relax and realize that this man understands her and doesn't think her to be such an oddball as everyone else.

"No, I don't. I think it's amazing," Kitty giggled.

Kitty and Daniel kept talking for hours letting the time fly by. They hung out until Daniel had to leave to catch his plane. Before they parted ways they vowed to write letters to each other. They did. After Daniel left, he and Kitty wrote all the time. Whenever a letter would come in the mail, all would be dropped just to reply. Kitty always started with "My Dear Daniel..." and Daniel with "Hello Kitty..." Just like that their pet-names for each other began. Dear Daniel and Hello Kitty. It was never just Daniel or just Kitty anymore.

Days became weeks and weeks became months. Kitty and Daniel were closer than ever. Daniel decided that enough was enough and bought a one way ticket back to London just to be with Hello Kitty. He packed up everything he owned and bought a flat near Kitty's house. Months became years when they realized that they were in love with one another. However, just like all couples, the perfection couldn't last.

Their first fight was when Daniel wanted to take Kitty out on a really special date. His plan was to propose her her. He had talked to some of his friends to get advice, and he had planned everything out. They were going to go to a fancy restaurant and when they had dessert, he would ask the question.

Everything had to be perfect, so Daniel freaked out when Kitty showed up in her usual cat cosplay ready for a fancy night out. That is not how people are suppose to dress to go to a posh restaurant. He was so focused on everything being flawless that he yelled at her for not dressing right. Kitty was appalled by his behavior; her Dear Daniel had never acted this was towards her. He was _always_ supportive. Maybe she had got it wrong and he was just trying to be polite like everyone else in her life. Needless to say, their night out was canceled.

After taking a few days to be apart, Daniel had fully grasped the weight of what he did. Why would he ever ask his Hello Kitty to be anything other than herself, a kitty? He realized that he was being stupid, so he made a new plan. He knew that Kitty would be in her favorite spot in the park that afternoon like every year. Every year on their anniversary of when they met, Kitty would go to the spot where they had met. It was a tradition she had never broken.

Knowing this, Daniel grabbed the ring he was going to propose with and ran out the door. However, thinking twice, he ran back inside, grabbed one of Kitty's cosplay ears that she had left on his desk, and ran to where Kitty should be. When he finally got to the park and saw her, he put in the ears and called out her name.

"Kitty. I know you are mad at me, and I know I deserve it. I was daft and I am so sorry. I love you and I hate fighting with you. I hope there is some way that you can forgive me."

At first Kitty wouldn't even look at Daniel. She didn't want to see him, she was still angry. However, Daniel knelt down in front of her and looked at her right in the face, forcing her to look at him. As soon as she saw what he was wearing, her anger started to disappear and a smile started to spread across her face.

"How can I stay mad at you. I love you, you dork."

"I'm glad." As soon as he said this, Daniel changed positions so that he was on one knee. "My Hello Kitty? Will you marry me?"

"Yes! I will!" Kitty shouted as she threw her arms around him.

Daniel had never gone another day without cosplaying right along side of Kitty since. No matter where they went or what they did, Daniel would forever support Kitty, nothing would ever make him doubt her choice in wardrobe again. In fact, when the time for their wedding came, they were both in cat costumes. It only seemed right.


End file.
